


Missing Him

by WickedQueenOni



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: After Aaron's gone, I just need to know he's ok, Late Nights, M/M, Missing Scenes, sad Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedQueenOni/pseuds/WickedQueenOni
Summary: It's been days since Aaron left. Robert's trying to cope but at night the emptiness kicks in





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, it's probably horrible.  
> I'm just sad bc my boys aren't together

It'd been three days since they'd said their goodbyes, since Robert watched his husband and the love of his life walk out the door. Three days since his heart stopped beating.  
The loss was overwhelming. He was doing everything he could to distract himself and get Aaron out as soon as possible.  
But at night, the heaviness kicked in. Laying in bed, Aaron's side empty, he couldn't cope. His chest would tighten, his eyes burning with sadness, heart aching to feel the soft touch of his husband. Burying his face in his pillow he'd scream until his throat was raw.  
It wasn't fair, Aaron should be beside him, in his arms. He should be able to look into those beautiful blue eyes, kiss him goodnight, feel the warmth of him laying next to him. Every morning he should be able to run his fingers through Aaron's hair and kiss him awake, his sleepy face scrunching before his eyes crack open and that heart skipping smile spreads across his face. He should be able to tease him and hear that oh so amazing laugh as they get up to start the day.

Robert grabbed Aaron's pillow, his scent still lingering on the fabric, and pulled it into his body. Eventually sleep would come.  
In the morning he'd get up and start his day like everything was fine, but inside he'd be hollow.


End file.
